Gatherial
by Lily J. Potter
Summary: Violet is a child of no desent. She has no past and little future. Could this chinge as strange happenings start again in Middle Earth? Why is the Fellowship coming back together and how are Morgul blades being found? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

> None of these characters are mine. They all belong to whoever owns the Lord of the Rings stuff. I just read it. Please review this it's my first posted fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Of the Days of Past
> 
> "Gatherial! Gathrial! Where are you?" cries a fanatic man with a young boy at his side. "Pippin take Eldarion home!" Suddenly a mess of orcs come trampling through the forest. Aragorn sees a young girl, his daughter, on one of the orcs backs. Aragorn gives chase, but soon the orcs are out of sight and his first daughter is gone too.  
Back in reality "Father, wake up. Come on you said that we were going to the Shire today," says Eldarion. Aragorn slowly wakes up as though he has been through death and back. It has been fifteen years since the War of the Ring, and thirteen years since Frodo Baggins and the other ring- bearers have left Middle Earth. Aragorn follows his son slowly to the castle.  
"I know how you feel," says a beautiful woman at his side, his wife Arwen, "It has been eleven years today since she was taken, but you did promise Sam that you would come for Frodo's birthday. He's looking forward to seeing you."  
"Yes, I know," answered Aragorn as he fastened his old Ranger's cloak around his neck, "I just wish I could have done something."
> 
> Chapter 2: Of Grievance and Joy 
> 
> "If only I had been older, Papa. I could have stopped them from getting you. I know you don't want me like this, it being Frodo's tenth birthday, but this is also the fifth year of you being gone," whispered a girl dressed in a black cloak with a sword, bow, and quiver of arrows sitting next to her by the grave, "I just wonder if you could come back what would you think of me and would you know what this locket means." The locket she had had ever since her father had saved her from a pile of orcs. Her father had named her Violet like the hobbits do with their girls since the child couldn't remember her name. The locket had strange Elvish written in it and not even Samwise Gamgee knew what it meant, and was an expert on elves.  
"Violet! Violet! Where are you? Papa needs your help putting some decorations in the big tree," called a small hobbit voice.  
"I will see you later Father as you said I must always be ready for anything. I will come back later." Quickly Violet gather up her weapons that she had carried since her father had died and ran down the hill to met Elanor, the child of Sam and Rose. Elanor was probably the same age as Violet, but there was no way of knowing because Violet didn't know how old she was. Even so the hobbits celebrated a birthday for her because they loved parties, but instead they celebrated the day she had come to the Shire. Violet ran down the hill with the grace of an elf (something no on knew how to explain).  
As Violet approached the bottom of the hill Elanor was clearly visible even though she was thirteen Elanor stood no taller than a six year old human child. Then in the middle of the valley Samwise Gamgee became visible. He too wasn't tall by human standards, barely taller than his daughter. Suddenly an even smaller person came out of the bushes. This was Frodo (not Frodo Baggins, but Frodo Gamgee).Violet scooped Frodo up as easily as picking up a toddler and Frodo laughed with joy.  
"Are you staying today? Are you staying?" Frodo asked.  
"Yes I'm staying. Why wouldn't I," said Violet ", Right now though I think the others need help." Violet started down the hill with Frodo trotting very closely behind her.
> 
> Chapter 3: Merry and Pippin Arrive
> 
> Violet worked hard for the rest of the day helping to prepare for the feast. It was near two when they finished, and the party would begin at four o'clock they had a lot of time to relax.
> 
> "I need to go home and change for the party. I'll be back soon," said Violet
> 
> "Thank you for the help," said Sam.
> 
> "Oh, it was no big deal. I was glad to help," said Violet as she hurried off up the big hill. Violet soon came to a small house at the edge of the woods. "Finally," she said ", home." Violet opened the door and walked inside. "I really should clean up before I go," she said as she looked around at the kitchen and then into her bedroom. The kitchen had dishes piled in the sink and on the table old books with most of the history of Middle Earth written in them. In the corner there were broken old bows, dull swords, and cracked shields with ornate designs on them.
> 
> In her bedroom she found an old and fading map of Middle Earth stuck up on the wall and a desk with more books and a brush .above the desk there was a dusty old mirror hanging on the wall. Violet dug out her nicest clothes for the party. "I'll get changed later," she thought "I don't want to get my clothes dirty before the party." With that Violet started cleaning it was three thirty when she was done.
> 
> She changed into her good clothes and started down the hill. As Violet started down the hill she heard two voices singing the traveling songs of Minis Tirith. Knowing who it was Violet ran down the hill to the path. When she got to the path that led out of the Shire she saw two hobbits sitting on small horses. They were Merry and Pippin.
> 
> "Oi! Violet nice to see ya' again," said Merry.
> 
> "Hello! The same to the two of you," replied Violet ", I thought you weren't going to make it."
> 
> "Yes well we got lucky these two are small but they're fast," said Pippin patting his horse ",You've gotten even taller than last time we saw you. My, I bet soon it'll hard for you to get through a hobbit door."
> 
> "We better get to the party. I bet Sam will flip when he sees you, and Frodo's going to tackle you. He's gotten taller about a thumb I would say," said Violet leading the way down the hill. Merry and Pippin followed. When they got to Sam's house Sam almost cried out and Frodo almost knocked Merry down running at him.
> 
> ----More to come. Watch for the next chapters!!----


	2. A Great Welcome

Merry and Pippin were greeted with a very Joyous tea and luncheon. There was much talk of past adventures and those they hoped to have.  
After a silence Merry spoke, "One of these days I'm going to come back to the Shire to stay," taking a moment to light a pipe, "Rohan is nice, but one does wish for one's home after a long time. The woods, fields, and rivers."

"Not to mention kin your own size!" Pippin popped in, "As for me though I think I still want to serve Gondor for awhile. Not to be disagreeing. I too miss the Shire at times, but you know The White City is amazing. And it 'tis an honor to serve a great king."

"You couldn't settle back into Shire life if you wanted to Pippin," said Violet who sat in a corner of the room for hobbit chairs were too small, " You love Gondor too much. There's not enough adventure around here for you. Much too curious for a hobbit."

"Mister Frodo was like that too," said Sam in a reminiscent voice, " He did like the adventurous side of things ever since we were children. I wonder what he and old Bilbo are doing now."

"From the tales I've heard about him he's probably driving Gandalf insane!" said Violet and everyone laughed.

"When does this party start! We need some fun!" cried Merry.

" 'Bout an hour," replied Sam.

" Ah! I have to get going then," said Violet ," I need to clean up a bit before the party."

As Violet started home she thought she saw riders in the distance, but soon dismissed the idea. After changing into her nicer Ranger's clothes she saved only for special occasions she fastened a black cloak round her neck with a silver Ranger's pin. She then shined her boots. Looking in the dusty mirror she couldn't help, but think something was missing. She then noticed that she didn't have her regular load of weapons on her. A quiver of arrows, a bow, a sword, and an assortment of hidden knives for when all else failed. Deciding she didn't need the weapons she almost left the house, but something made her return and get out her long sword which she attached to her belt.

Maybe it was loyalty to her father's lessons or the nagging fact that this Shire wasn't the Shire of Bilbo or Frodo Baggins. Along the path to her home she passed through a section now known as the Dark Woods. Perfectly safe during the day, but at night not quite as safe. Old nasty Uruk-Hai prowled these woods a night, remnants of the dark times, remnants of the War of the Ring. There were safe places, plenty of woods for hobbit children to play in, but even those weren't too safe at night. She decided though that no one would stare at this sword because it was quite decorative. It had been given to Merry by a Rider of Rohan and Merry had then given it to Violet. The sheath was a beautiful black and the handle was a strong silver with the sheath decorated at the top by the sign of Rohan. The blade was sharp and shiny and showed few signs of use. Then pocketing a small flute to play at the party she left whistling a traveling song of the elves.


	3. Chapter 3

The music played and everyone danced. Lights were glowing with welcoming lights that's called everyone to that area under the large tree. As she crested the hill Violet was amazed by the sight. She had seen many parties but this one had a different air around it. Something made her feel oddly at ease. For perhaps the first time in many, many years everything seemed to be perfect. The hurt that this day usually brought was minimal if it was there at all. Violet gazed up at the sky and breathed in the sweet smells of hobbit cuisine (which one would have to be crazy to avoid) and started down the hill to the party. As she drew closer she needed to watch where she stepped to avoid injuring a friend. It seemed that everyone was there.

While her friends tried to get her to dance Violet was quite content to sit and watch the excitement and merry making. That was until Frodo came over and forced the little flute she had been toying with in her hand and into a playing position. So she struck up a lyrical little tune that was quite contrasting to the dancing songs that were previously played. As she played others around her fell silent as they often did. Enjoying the strange piece somehow Violet knew these pieces by heart. No one really knew why considering all she had ever really heard around the Shire was drinking songs or party sings. When almost all was quite she stopped. Not wanting to kill the spirit which she was so enjoying she struck up a new song more upbeat and lively. The others went back to their merry making and even though Frodo begged for more he soon gave up,such as young boys do, and went to playing a game in which only he could play the main role best. Violet once again leaned back and gazed out at the crowd again. Sam came over and sat down next to her.

"You want to know something?" he asked. Violet turned and looked down at the hobbit. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew who he was talking to. "When you were first found you were so sickly that no one thought you would recover, so we had no future plans on where you should stay. You actually had to stay on the floor of our house for the first few nights!" He paused here to take a long puff on his pipe. "When you finally came to though you were still in bad shape, but too much for a small hobbit hole, even one as grand as Bag End. So Elndar was asked to take you in. At first he refused. Kept sayin' that he was no parent and the no kid needed to stay 'round his house. Actually took us threatening him with no brandy for a moth to let you stay with him!" Violet actually chuckled at his because she could just envision Sam telling Father that he could have no brandy for a month. "Of course he took you in. You remember the rest don't ya?" Violet nodded.

"He took me in and that first night I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and he practically cut my neck. Thinking I was something unmentionable."

"But things worked out just fine. You're a little less woman like than if Rosie had had her way. But you're a fine person and your father would be proud." Violet smiled, she knew why this story had come up. She felt awful that it had. The last thing that she had wanted for tonight was to bring up was pain. She realized after she had started to listen to her playing that the song had been the one her father had played the night of his death.

That night they had had a party for Frodo's birthday, like this year, but unlike this year there was still much danger in the woods after dark. While now there were very few orcs or other evil creatures around. The creatures had been common place then, but that night her father had been hitting the brandy a bit too hard and was caught off guard He was murdered. Although Violet had avenged him time and time again by helping to clear her beloved Shire of these creatures she was still pained by the memory of not being able to save he father.

As Violet pulled out of her own painful memories she thanked Sam and started off towards home. Thinking about the party she hardly noticed how dark it was. The sun had started to set and now only a faint gleam of orange showed that it had ever been day.


End file.
